


talent

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Pushing Daisies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 07:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1638050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story by odditycollector</p>
            </blockquote>





	talent

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ghost lingering

 

 

_click clack of needles_  
interwoven threads like lives  
shaped, loved and set free

 


End file.
